A Vampire in Manhattan
by bratmin
Summary: His hair was dark and long, tied back in a messy ponytail which had started to come loose from the way he'd been struggling. His lips were pink despite his pale olive skin and his eyes were dark and large, round and full of fear. Percy had never wanted to keep someone more in his entire life.
1. Chapter 1

Manhattan had it's fair share of killers. Sometimes even serial killers. They were all caught eventually. Usually before too many people died. That was before a certain someone moved into town.

No one quite knew who he was, as no one lived long enough to tell once they'd seen him. The few witnesses that had seen the brutal killings said he was a white male, tall, with dark hair, and young-around collage age. No one had seen his face. There had been one report of a young girl saying she saw red eyes, but it was brushed off quickly as her imagination. He only attacked at night. And the bodies were so torn apart that by the time they were found it looked like animals had been at them. Teeth marks littered their bodies and they were drained of almost all of their blood.

Now, it would seem pretty obvious as to who this criminal was. Or at least what he was. But logically his kind should not exist. The police and the people of Manhattan refused to believe what they knew deep down.

There was a Vampire in Manhattan.

While the rest of the city fretted and stayed inside after dark and traveled in packs, a certain blood sucker was somewhat unaffected by the new serial killer scare. Aside from the fact that he was the one they were all so worried about, he didn't care at all. Even if they did somehow manage to catch him, they would never be able to hold him. Only a trained hunter would be any kind of problem to him.

At 1, 734 years old, Perseus was fairly confident in his abilities.

Perseus was such a dated name. He usually just went by Percy now. Percy Jackson was the name he gave when someone insisted on a last name. He had read it in a book somewhere. Some children's book he couldn't remember. He liked it, so he kept it.

With a yawn and a hand running through his hair, Percy walked down the front steps of his building. He lived in a attic apartment near the water. It was small and inexpensive but it suited him just fine. And it was big enough if he ever felt adventurous enough to bring anyone home. Though that hadn't been the case in at least a month. He'd been far more interested in feeding as of late.

It was nearly two in the morning and the streets were silent. He could hear the distant rumble of the bar scene down he street. He figured he might as well grab a bite to eat before the night was over.

Halfway towards the closest pub he wrinkled his nose. He caught the strong scent of weed coming from the park he was walking past. He turned his head as he walked, spotting a group of teenagers in hoodies huddled by the fountain, passing a joint around. He grimaced, Marijuana made blood taste awful and always left him with an unwanted buzz. He turned his head, fully intent on ignoring the highschoolers, when one of them caught his eye.

He looked smaller than the rest of them and was a little off to the side. Percy stopped so he could focus on the boy, allowing himself the seek out the specific scent. Other than the lingering smell clinging to his clothes, it didn't seem like he had had any of the drug yet. In fact, when the other boys offered the joint to him, his dark head shook. Interesting.

Percy smirked as he started to walk towards the group of kids.

"Hey!" he shouted just loud enough for them to hear. He laughed as they all scrambled, muttering various swear words as they attempted to hide the evidence. Several of them ran. By the time Percy reached them, most of them had taken off. He brought his hand down on the small boy's shoulder as the last of them ran off. He smiled down at the frozen, terrified teenager.

"Were they pressuring you?" he asked, laying the charm on thick. This close he could smell him better. He smelled like books and fruity gum and teenager. There was an underlying sweetness to him and he couldn't quite place it until he leaned in a little.

Ah. AB-. The sweetest blood of all. It had been years since Percy had found anyone with AB- blood. He knew there was something special about this boy.

The terror in the boy's eyes had lessened a little at Percy's words but he still looked on edge. His pupils were a little dilated from the second hand marijuana he'd been breathing in.

"N-no… I just…. I don't smoke." His voice was small and stuttered and deeper than Percy had expected. Though he shouldn't be too surprised, puberty hit early now a days and this kid was at least 15. He just seemed to have a strange innocence around him. Like life had dealt him a shit hand and yet he had managed to stay pure and innocent along the way. Percy was sure that wasn't true-no one was innocent or pure any more-but the aura around the boy made him all the more interesting.

Percy hummed and leaned a little closer, making eye contact with the boy as he spoke, watching the resistance slip away from his face. "Really? I'm glad. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

He smirked when the boy practically melted in his arms. Hypnotism was helpful in his line of living.

He carried the teen towards a thicker group of trees, out of sight from any of the surrounding buildings. He lay him on the ground and knelt above him, his fingers sliding across the boy's throat as he let his claws and fangs extend, eager for the hunt. His teeth grew pointed and sharp, almost like shark's teeth but on a much smaller scale. His finger nails extended and curved, strong and sharp enough to tear through steel.

While the hypnotism kept them agreeable enough for him to get them to this position, they would soon snap out of it when he started ripping into them. Technically, he could feed without waking them from the charm and without killing them, but what fun would that be? He was never satisfied with that little amount of blood. He was almost two thousand years old, he deserved a full stomach.

Besides, he loved the screaming.

He almost moaned when his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of the boy's throat. The quiet sound of surprise that slipped past the boy's lips made it even sweeter. He was delicious, Percy decided, and he was going to take his time with this one.

The scream bubbled up in the boy's throat as Percy tore at his flesh. It rang in Percy's ears and egged him on, his claws sinking into the olive toned skin of his sides, ripping away his shirt and spraying blood across the grass. Weak arms and legs thrashed and pushed but Percy barely even noticed, his mouth moving to the other side of the boy's neck, letting the sweet blood pool over his tongue. He moaned as he swallowed, his red eyes flashing with sparks of gold for a moment. He nuzzled his nose under the boy's chin as he licked a line down his throat. He purred as the boy sobbed, his screams dying down as his body became week. Percy's hands continued to move over his body, tearing at his clothes and his skin and staining his pretty coloured skin a startling red, practically glowing in the moonlight.

Percy pressed down against the boy and growled. His body felt hot and he was lightheaded. It wasn't the same kind of feeling he got from drinking the blood of someone who was intoxicated in some way or another. It was different. He panted softly, staring down at the boy as the life started to ebb from his body. He was quite beautiful, now that the moonlight lit his face. His hair was dark and long, tied back in a messy ponytail which had started to come loose from the way he'd been struggling. His lips were pink despite his pale olive skin and his eyes were dark and large, round and full of fear.

Percy had never wanted to keep someone more in his entire life.

He had a personal rule against creating other vampires. He could not be bothered with the responsibility and neglected fledglings were a recipe for disaster.

This boy, however, with his almond eyes and his pretty lips, made something in Percy stir. It wasn't love or anything equally revolting. He was more like curiosity. What was it about this boy that made Percy's stomach coil?

The grass surrounding them was soaked thick with blood and the boy's eyes had closed. Percy could see the last of his life leaving him as he made a split second decision. He licked his lips of the blood and squeezed his fingers into a fist, his claws digging into his palm and drawing blood. He held his hand above the boy's mouth and let the blood drip past his lips. He held it there until the boy drew his last breath and his fluttering heart stopped beating.

As Percy stood he lifted the boy into his arms and cradled his small form against his chest. He was lighter than Percy had expected, smaller in more ways than just height. A small part of Percy wondered about his home life-he didn't seem to be well nourished, which surprised Percy since his blood had tasted so good. He disregarded that part of him as he took off running. The boy's past no longer mattered.

Percy steeled himself as he stepped past the gates of the graveyard, hissing softly to himself at the slight tingled burning of his skin from being on holy land. Another part of creating life that turned Percy away from it. Whoever this boy was, he had better be worth it.

Percy walked towards an empty grave, obviously left there for a funeral the next day. He knelt down beside the hole and let the boy slide from his arms and into the grave with a sickening thud. He smirked a little in satisfaction at the sound. He may be trying to save this child, but he still loved the sound of a dead body hitting the ground. He filled the grave with the pile of soil to the right of the hole until it was filled to the top. He wiped his filthy hands on his jeans and slipped from the graveyard, heading back into town. His head was clearer now that he wasn't on the holy grounds and he allowed himself to seek out fresh blood. He wasn't going to be picky this time, especially considering it wasn't for him.

He grabbed the first person he saw, a middle-aged woman out walking her dog as the light of the sun poked out over the horizon. She was susceptible enough to the hypnotism that Percy barely had to do anything. She just followed behind him as he lead her back to the graveyard, leaving her dog behind to coward at the scent of the Vampire.

The air was thick with the smell of dirt and he felt surrounded, caged in like the cloak of darkness had physically wrapped itself around him. He found it hard to breath, though it seemed he didn't quite need to. The darkness choked down on him as he tried to move. It was like swimming through tar. He choked and gagged on the stuff. The taste of blood and soil thick in his mouth. His stomach felt like a bottomless pit, empty and angry and screaming for more. The small coppery taste of blood on his tongue made his head fuzzy with want. He could barely think of anything but that taste. He wanted more. A growl rumbled in his throat as he clawed at the darkness around him, trying to get free of it. He could smell the blood. He could smell more of it. Past the strong smell of dirt and moisture he could smell thick, sweet blood. Gallons of it, just a few feet away. A whimpered growl pulled at his chest and he clawed faster, scrambling to get to the source of the smell. He needed it. He would die without it. He could feel the weakness trying to take hold of him. He needed to get to that delicious smell.

His gasp of relief when his hand breached the surface of the darkness brought on more disgusting taste of soil. He coughed and sputtered as he pulled himself from the prison. He forced his eyes open and hissed, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. He scrambled to free himself of the darkness. He blinked past the light and looked around. His eyes zeroed in on the source of the smell and he let out the growl that had been rumbling in his chest. He lunged at it, his teeth sinking into soft flesh and tearing. He could faintly hear a high pitched noise and it bothered his ears but he ignored it. He allowed himself to drink the blood, more than he should have been able to consume, until there was none left and the body beneath him was still. He smelled the air, searching around the too bright area for something else to sedate the gnawing hunger inside him. He wanted more. He wanted all of it.

He let out a feral snarl when he felt fingers grip his hair and tug his head back. He tried to fight until he felt a wrist pressed to his lips and sweet blood slip onto his tongue. His snarl quickly turned into a moan as his fingers locked onto the arm and held it to his mouth, his tongue lapping at the blood as it rolled down his throat. He drank and drank until the arm was ripped away with a strength that startled him. He practically whimpered at the loss and tried to reach out for the arm again as his eyes finally started to adjust to the light. They focused on the shape of a man standing before him, smiling down at him. His eyes were a bright red and his lips curled away to reveal fangs. For some reason, it should have been scary, but it wasn't. It was comforting.

"What is your name, child," the man asked softly. He had a nice voice. It was thick and rich and young, but it sounded like he knew more than people gave him credit for.

His voice was raw and it cracked when he spoke.

"Nico."

Percy practically purred as he watched his fledgling tear the woman to shreds. It was a sight that should not have been arousing, but it was. Perhaps it was the knowledge that the little monster in front of him was his. His creation, his to own and to mold.

Even his name was sweet, Percy found. His hair was soft, despite being filthy and caked with dried blood.

Percy lifted the boy into his arms and held him close as he curled against Percy's chest. The frenzy of a newborn Vampire could only be sedated by the blood of the sire, but he would be intoxicated with it until he slept it off. When Nico woke next, his reaction would be different, but for now at least he was cooperating well enough for Percy to get him home.

Percy placed Nico back on his feet by the door as he ran the bath. He beckoned Nico over with a finger while the bath filled. Nico walked towards him, the adorable trust in his eyes that Percy was planning on taking full advantage of. Percy started to strip the tattered remains of Nico's clothes from his body before ordering him into the bath. Nico obeyed and Percy took another moment to strip himself of his soiled clothes before climbing into the bath as well. He reached forwards and shut off the water, pulling Nico's head down and dunking it under the water for just a moment to get it wet. He washed his hair and the rest of his body. Nico let Percy do as he pleased quite calmly, his frenzy having died down into the thickness of a high. Percy let Nico curl against his chest as he washed himself off as well. Percy's fingers tangled in Nico's hair and he hummed, pulling the drain on the tub and climbing out. Nico automatically clambered out after him, splashing water onto the bathroom floor. Percy raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, tossing a towel at the boy's head.

"Dry off," he ordered as he towel dried his own hair.

Percy disposed of their clothes as Nico curled on the bed in a pair of Percy's pajamas which were far too big for him. For a moment, Percy had to laugh. It was like a scene from a romance movie. Well, that was until Nico smiled and his fangs showed. He was going to have to teach him have to control that. Percy sat down on the bed and urged Nico to lay down, his head in Percy's lap. He stroked Nico's hair until the boy was asleep. He sighed. He wasn't sure how the next day would go, but he was fairly sure he had made the right decision. If he was going to sire anyone, this boy seemed like a perfect fit.

Nico woke the next day in a daze. His head was fuzzy and he felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His stomach felt hallow, as if it was attempting to eat itself. He groaned and sat up, trying to open his eyes and instantly hissing as the light hit his pupils. He threw a hand up over his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment as he let the past night slip back to him.

His heart attempted to strangle him as he slowly uncovered his eyes and risked a squinted glance around the room. He was somewhere he didn't recognize at all. All he remembered was the seniors from his highschool forcing him to come out for a smoke with them and some guy showing up and… He remembered the pain.

Nico's hands moved all over his body, patting and touching places he could have sworn should be missing. His breathing sped up as he scrambled to get out of bed. He looked down at his clothes and frowned. These were not his clothes. His stomach growled loudly and he grabbed it, swallowing back the hunger. He hadn't been this hungry before in his entire life and he was always hungry.

"Ah, you're awake."

Nico's eyes whipped around to the man who was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, head cocked to the side and arms crossed. Nico practically screamed and tripped over himself in his attempted to plaster himself to the nearest wall. It was him. The man he so clearly remembered ripping him to shreds. Had he been drugged? Was that some hallucination? It was the only explanation.

Nico hated that he still managed to find the man attractive, regardless of how scared he was of him. He was tall and toned. His arms just as thick as Nico had remembered from the last night in a daze of embarrassed arousal. Dark, hair that looked like he never brushed it and yet it was still perfectly styled. His eyes were a startling green colour. Nico hadn't noticed before in the dark but it sucked him in now. He was wearing a loose purple t-shirt which shouldn't have looked good on his but it did. The black jeans hugged his thighs and Nico could have slapped himself. His mouth hung open and he had to force himself to speak.

"W-who're you?" he whimpered, his hand clutched to his chest. He faltered a little, expecting to feel a pounding heart but instead he felt… nothing. No slamming heartbeat to match the pounding of blood in his ears. "What did you do to me?"

The man walked towards him slowly, ignoring the way Nico shrank away. He squeezed his eyes shut as the man's fingers slid through his hair. His eyes flashed open. His body remembered the touch.

"Perhaps it's better… to simply show you."

Nico was confused at the man's words until he smelt it. His stomach roared and he practically moaned, moving towards the scent. His fingers latched around the man's wrist and he pulled it close, tongue sliding across the cut on his wrist. He could smell it so strongly. The thick copper of blood. It was amazing. He drank hungrily, his stomach's growling subsiding a little.

The man moved closer to him, his fingers tangling in Nico's hair before sliding across his forehead, pulling his back against his chest. His arms were around Nico, hand to his forehead and wrist to his lips as he purred in his ear. Nico moaned and let his fangs slide over the man's wrist.

It wasn't until Nico was sated that he finally registered what he'd just done. His knees weakened and he was suddenly thankful for the arms around him as they caught him.

"What did you do to me," Nico breathed, barely a whisper. The man hummed and licked a line up the side of Nico's neck. Nico's eyes futtered shut and he unconsciously tilted his head to the side to allow the man more access to his neck.

"You're like me, now, Nico. A vampire like me. And you're mine. I made you. I saved your life."

Nico practically sobbed. He hadn't asked for this.

"You're the one who killed me," he said, voice gaining some of the lost strength and threatening tears even as he bit his lip to hold back a moan from the way the man sucked at his neck.

"Would you rather be dead?" the man asked, licking at Nico's ear lobe. "You are alive because of me. You will live forever because of me. You can do anything because of me… How old are you, Nico?"

Nico trembled a little, leaning back against the man's chest even as his mind screamed at him to run. His body seemed to have other ideas. It was like he craved this man for reasons other than because he was hot. "16," he whispered. "H-how old are you?" He wasn't sure why he asked, but he figured it was best to make conversation since this situation could go many ways and he wasn't sure he liked any of them.

The man laughed. It was a nice sound, all things considered. "1, 734. Unless you're asking how old I look. The answer to that question is 19."

Nico felt dizy. This was ridiculous. He would have believed he was still dreaming if it wasn't for the very real feeling of the man's lips against his skin. "What's your name?" Nico asked softly, hating the vulnerability in his voice.

The man kissed Nico's jaw. "Perseus. But call me Percy. You're mine now, Nico. I will give you anything you want as long as you do as you're told. Do you understand?"

Nico swallowed thickly and chewed his lip. He hissed a little as he realized how sharp his teeth were. He tried not to think about that. How bad could this possibly be, he wondered. A psychopathic man had kidnapped him, turned him into a vampire and now wanted to treat him like a belonging. But… what were Nico's other options? If he really was a vampire and was doomed to that life forever, what else was he supposed to do? He had no idea how this worked. He couldn't even make his claws or fangs go away.

Even if he did learn to control this thing inside him, where would he live? He couldn't very well go home. He rarely went home anyways and when he did it was like walking into a warzone. A neglectful father who was never home, a stepmother who could care less about him and acted like an angel when his father was around. An older sister who had taken off with a bunch of her friends and left him when he was still in middle school. He wasn't even sure if she was still alive. He wasn't even out of highschool and he was standing in front of a life changing decision. How was that fair?

"You'll… take care of me?" he asked skeptically, glancing up at Percy as felt the echo of a gnawing in is stomach despite the deliciously satisfied feeling.

Percy just hummed and nodded, lifting Nico's chin and turning his head enough to brush his lips over Nico's in a chaste kiss. "You will want for nothing."

Nico had stopped breathing at the kiss-not that he needed to breathe any more, he noted grumpily-before letting out a breathy laugh.

"Do you always talk like you're from a cheesy Dracula movie, or is it just on special occasions?"

Percy blinked in surprise and laughed loudly, pulling Nico against his chest in what could only be described as a cuddled hug.

"Just on special occasions. I haven't been a sire in a few hundred years so I'm a bit rusty. You wanna watch a movie?"

Nico blinked and chuckled softly. Maybe he could get used to this. At least Percy didn't seem like a… bad roommate. "Yeah sure, but if your movie collection consists of vampire movies I'm disowning you."

Percy snorted and shoved Nico towards the door to the main room. "Sit your smartass down on the couch, brat. We're watching Finding Nemo. Don't make me regret keeping you."

Nico managed a smirked and obeyed. The next couple hundred years looked… promising.


	2. Chapter 2

It took around a week for Nico to master control over his fangs and claws. It took another week to convince Percy to let him go back to school. Percy insisted he didn't need it, that he could teach Nico all he would need to know. Percy hadn't appreciated Nico's skepticism but he had grudgingly agreed on the condition that Nico transfer to a different school.

As much as Nico hated it, he knew Percy was right. He had to cut ties from his old life. Nico hadn't asked for this, but this was who he was now. Percy had given him a 20 minute lecture about how he was immortal now, which meant he would stay 16 forever and everyone he once knew would grow old and die around him.

Something told him that was a sensitive subject and Nico hadn't pushed the issue.

It made sense, it really did, it was just hard to imagine never talking to his friends again.

Sometimes when Percy wasn't looking or he was out, Nico would text Piper or Jason. He even texted Leo once in sheer desperation for human contact. His friends missed him and worried about him. Apparently the whole school thought he'd been arrested for drug possession. Nico didn't correct them. It was better for them to believe that then know the reality.

Percy touched him a lot, though he'd been pretty considerate about not pushing Nico past the strongly, non-verbally, set boundaries of clothes stay on. Nico'd done his fair share of fooling around. He'd managed to find out he was very much gay at around 12 and had spent the next 4 years experimenting to find his 'type'. He'd found it. His type just happened to be psychopathic, raving, vampire lunatics. Not that he could really complain. With a type like that, his options were pretty lame. At least he'd found someone who seemed eager.

Percy's fascination with his neck was getting a bit annoying, though-not to mention stereotypical, freaking vampire. Nico would be attempting to do homework and suddenly he would find Percy attempting to either seduce him or eat him; Nico hadn't entirely figured out which yet. Yeah, Percy was hot. Yeah, his mouth felt damn good on Nico's throat. But, damn it, he was studying which required full concentration, thank you very much.

Nico would by lying if he said he wasn't scared Percy was going to lose patience with him sooner or later and take what he wanted. He'd made it pretty clear that Nico belonged to him. If it weren't for the fact that Percy was utterly terrifying, in a hot way, then Nico would have given him the old 'I don't belong to anyone but me' speech and been done with it. Being Percy's roommate, being his 'fledge', being his friend, that was one thing. Nico had definitely not agreed to being anybody's toy. Being Percy's boyfriend… okay, Nico'd played with the idea and it had seemed strikingly appealing-with the way that it made Nico's tummy do odd flips-but he wasn't really sure that was what Percy wanted. Even casual sex would be okay with Nico, really, he just didn't want to feel like he was… owned. Percy'd been good so far, but Nico had been living with him for almost a month.

He could see Percy's resistance crumbling.

"Hey Nico, come here."

Nico sighed softly, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to gather some patience. This was the third time Percy had interrupted his studying and he was getting a headache.

"What do you want?" he asked, not moving from his seat at the desk.

He heard the floorboards creaking as Percy made his way over, his hands resting on top of Nico's shoulders for a moment before slipping around them in a hug. Percy rested his chin on Nico's shoulder and made a noise that sounded very much like it was accompanying a pout.

"You have been at this for hours. What's so important about that stupid textbook anyways?"

Nico rolled his eyes and put his pencil down, slipping his reading glasses off and placing them on top of the book. He could tell he wasn't going to get any more work done tonight.

"Exams are next week, Percy. I have to study so I don't fail. And I have to study extra hard because someone made it so I was out of school for two weeks and I missed all that material." He gave Percy a pointed look over his shoulder for effect.

Percy shrugged, seemingly undeterred. "Come on, let's go hunting. I haven't seen you hunt since I turned you and you were frenzied then. You only drink what I bring home for you and you make me put it in bottles." He made a face like he was offended by the idea. "You need to learn how to hunt more than you need to learn whatever is in that book."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "It's Latin. And seeing as I want to be a Linguist, I disagree. Besides, I don't want to kill people."

Percy shuddered at the word Latin. He grimaced. "Ugh, Romans," he muttered like he had some personal dislike to the Roman people. And given his age, it didn't seem that unlikely. "You can't become a Linguist, Nico, you're 16 and will remain 16 forever. We've been over this. You've got to learn how to hunt sooner or later."

Nico ignored the seething inside him. He'd had a lot stripped from him when he was turned by this man and he wasn't overly fond of being reminded of it. He slammed his textbook closed and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Fine," he ground out. "Let me get dressed."

He peeled himself away from Percy and closed the bedroom door behind him, changing quickly into all black. He didn't know how this was done, but he had a feeling that bright colours were a bad idea.

He stepped out of the bedroom and started pulling his hair up into a ponytail, his elastic in between his lips before he grabbed it and fixed the hair in place. He blew the piece if hair that wasn't quite long enough out of his face and stuffed his hands into his leather jacket.

"Let's go. I want to get another hour of studying in before bed."

Percy didn't hide the way he dragged his eyes over Nico's frame before he smirked and started down the stairs to the apartment door. Nico rolled his eyes and stepped into his combat boots, not even bothering to tie them up as he stuffed the laces into the boots and followed his sire.

Percy was being very patient.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was being so patient, but he was. He had made such a fuss that first morning about Nico belonging to him and yet he felt rather whipped by the obnoxious teenager. Percy could very easily take what he wanted. So Percy was rather confused as to why he hadn't yet. He knew Nico was still scared of him. He didn't really want to hurt the boy, so maybe if he created a bit of trust between them…

"You're pathetic," he said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He'd spent the last ten minutes attempting to teach Nico how to hypnotize the girl Percy had procured for him. The flushed face and puffed cheeks showed that Nico was pretty annoyed at himself, which Percy could relate to.

"Look her in the eyes and will her to do as you tell her to. You have to actually try, Nico, this isn't some parlor trick."

"I am trying!" Nico huffed, stomping his foot childishly. Percy rolled his eyes and put his hand on the girl's head, ignoring her whimper of fear around the gag in her mouth. He tilted her head up towards Nico so they could make eye contact.

"Focus, boy," Percy said lowly, letting his eyes flash red in an attempt to scare Nico into doing it right. He'd tried everything else, it was worth a shot.

He saw Nico swallow thickly but otherwise he gave no reaction to Percy's threatening. Percy resisted the urge to smile at the intense look on Nico's face. He stayed that way for almost a full two minutes before he sighed and relaxed. Percy blinked before looking down at the girl. He let the smile slip at the dazed look on the girl's face.

"You did it! Good job. Now, extend your fangs and drink."

The satisfied look on Nico's face faded as soon as Percy gave him his next command. He looked up at Percy with a panicked look on his face. "B-but… I don't want to. I've never… I mean, I don't remember… Percy, I don't want to kill people. I'm not like you."

Percy looked Nico up and down, took in his frightened expression and the way his fingers clenched and unclenched. The fact that Nico's claws and fangs had come out despite his resistance showed how much he wanted it.

"You will be soon enough."

Percy let the claw on his index finger extend, sliding it down the side of the girl's neck. It wasn't enough to break her from the daze, just enough to let the scent of her fresh blood fill the air. He heard a soft choking sound slip from Nico's throat.

Percy watched as the resistance seeped from Nico's features. Percy moved around slowly and stepped up behind Nico, his fingers brushing over Nico's neck and pressing a soft kiss to his skin, whispering against his ear. "You know what to do, beautiful. I know you want to."

He lead Nico forwards, meeting little resistance from the boy. Soon Nico was close enough to bite and the whimper was drawn loudly from his throat.

He managed to hold out for another 10 seconds before he lunged forward, attaching his lips to the girl's neck.

Percy practically moaned at the sight. Yeah, this definitely turned him on. He'd never been turned on by seeing someone feed before, but watching the way Nico's claws dug into the flesh of her arms to hold her still and the way her blood dripped down his chin messily… It was almost too much for Percy to handle.

He moved forwards, his body pressing against Nico's back as he leaned over the boy's shoulder and sunk his fangs into the other side of the girl's neck. He knew Nico couldn't drink it all by himself and he didn't want to let any go to waste.

His fingers slid into Nico's hair, loosening the ponytail and letting the elastic fall to the ground. He tangled his fingers in the locks and tugged gently. The moan that slipped past Nico's lips almost sent Percy over the edge. They drank for another minute or so until Percy was sure the girl was dead. He pulled away and licked his lips, watching Nico as he drank the last of her blood. He tugged at the boy's hair again and smirked as he moaned again. He pulled harder, yanking his head away from the girl and turning it so they were facing each other. He looked into Nico's bright red eyes and leaned forwards, slowly licking the blood off of Nico's chin.

"Be a good boy," Percy whispered as he licked away the blood that had slid down Nico's neck. "Retract your fangs the way I showed you."

It took a moment of obviously intense concentration on Nico's part before his fangs shrank back to show his human teeth. They were stained red, a shocking contrast from their usual white. Percy hummed softly and leaned in, sliding the tip of his nose over Nico's cheek. He pressed kisses to his skin as he pulled the boy against his chest, fingers sliding over his sides and through his hair. Nico trembled against him, making soft whimpering noises. He didn't seem to be against the affection. Percy licked experimentally at Nico's lips, purring when Nico parted them for him. He cleaned away all the blood before pressing his lips against the boy's in a soft kiss. Nico kept his lips parted and pressed back against the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands fisting at Percy's shirt. His claws sliced into the material but Percy just found it endearing.

Nico couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up inside him as Percy practically dragged him up the stairs to his flat, pushing Nico up against the stairs inside his apartment door the second they were inside, kicking the door closed. Nico crawled backwards up the stairs as Percy's lips found his, pushing them open with a slick tongue and a moan. Nico closed his eyes and let Percy explore his mouth while they climbed the stairs on his back and Percy on his knees. They were both covered in blood and Nico's head was spinning from the pure pleasure of having someone else's warm blood sitting heavily in his stomach. Percy was right. This was a hundred times better than drinking it from the bottle.

They collapsed in a heap at the top of the stairs, giggles slipping past their lips as clothes were torn away. Nico had been so scared of getting to this point but now that he was here he realized just how much he wanted this. Fuck did he want this. He wanted Percy.

Percy broke the kiss once they were both naked, standing and yanking Nico to his feet as they stumbled into the bathroom. It was small and they bumped their elbows against the walls and the sink as Percy moved them to turn on the shower. They climbed in, hands barely leaving each other to steady themselves and Percy's mouth never leaving Nico's throat. Nico almost tripped over the edge of the tub but he caught himself against Percy's chest, pressing against him as the water poured down his back. It hadn't had time to heat up yet and Nico shivered, whining softly and making a face at the cold water. Percy laughed against his jugular and nipped gently.

"Don't worry," he purred, his hands sliding down Nico's waist and pulling him close. "I'll warm you up."

Nico rolled his eyes at the line and tugged at Percy's hair, pulling his mouth away from Nico's throat. Percy was almost a full head taller than him and Nico had to push himself onto his tip toes as he leaned up and captured Percy's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. Percy made a positive noise at the action and gripped Nico's ass, making the younger boy moan.

"Fuck, Percy," Nico gasped as he pressed closer, feeling Percy's hard cock press against his hip bone. He bit his bottom lip and licked at Percy's collar bone since it was easier for him to reach. His hands roamed over Percy's chest and stomach, tracing the muscles.

"What do you want, babe?" Percy whispered against Nico's temple, his fingers sliding through the younger's wet hair as the water began to heat up.

Nico groaned loudly because he wanted a lot of things. He just couldn't figure out which one he wanted first. He dragged his teeth along Percy's shoulder and felt Percy's cock twitch against his hip. Nico swallowed thickly and licked his lips.

"I want to taste you," he breathed against Percy's skin. "And then I want you to fuck me."

The noise Percy made caused Nico's head to go fuzzy as he slowly lowered himself to his knees.

Once he was there he gulped. Percy was bigger than he'd thought now that it was right in front of his face. (Not to mention the fact that Percy was too damn tall. Nico had always been small and Percy's legs were stupidly long. He could barely reach) Nico wrapped his fingers around Percy's shaft and let out a ragged sort of breath. He gave a tentative sort of lick to the head, feeling encouraged by the noise Percy made and his long fingers sliding into Nico's hair. Bracing his free hand on Percy's thigh and stretching himself up he let his tongue slide out of his mouth as he took the head of Percy's cock past his lips. He closed his eyes, sucking gently with a soft sound.

If Nico was being honest with himself, which he usually wasn't, he loved giving head. He loved the weight of someone else's cock on his tongue and the dominated feeling it gave him. Not to mention watching someone's face from this positon when they came was sexy as hell. Nico wasn't trying to make Percy come, though, and as he took the taller man further into his mouth he opened his eyes so he could watch Percy's face through his eyelashes. The look on Percy's face as he looked down at Nico with hooded eyes was almost too much for the teenager. He moaned in the back of his throat and took Percy deeper, feeling the head push against the back of his throat. He forced himself to breath through his nose. He couldn't take all of Percy but he was close. He used his hand to make up the difference.

The hand in his hair tightened. He could tell Percy was getting a little closer than Nico wanted him to be. As much as he wanted to feel Percy come down his throat, he wanted Percy to fuck him much, much more.

He hallowed his cheeks to suck as he slid off with a pop, licking his lips and purring low in his throat. Percy's groan of frustrated loss was cut off by a chuckle as he looked down at Nico. Nico blushed a little and swallowed thickly as he tried to catch his breath. Percy hooked a finger, beckoning Nico to stand. The brunette did what he was told, pressing against Percy again once he was standing. He let Percy direct him, pressing his chest against the cold tile wall when Percy moved him. He shivered and bit down on his lower lip, trying to look over his shoulder to see what Percy was doing. He watched Percy slick his fingers with what appeared to be shower gel before gripping Percy's hip with his free hand, pulling them away from the wall so his back was arched downward. Nico spread his legs, not caring how it looked at this point in time.

Percy purred and pushed a finger against Nico, pressing inside and up, catching Nico's prostate with knowledgeable ease. Nico's breath caught, eyes rolling back in his head, and he moaned.

Nico's eyes closed and his hips pushed back against Percy's hand as the older man started to move his finger, twisting and curling against the bundle of nerves that had Nico seeing stars. Nico barely noticed the addition of the second finger until Percy started to move them faster, spreading his fingers and stretching Nico open. Nico whimpered and pushed back against the fingers, wiggling his hips impatiently. Percy laughed softly and licked a line up Nico's spine. "You're a little sex kitten, aren't you? I knew there was something good about you when I found you."

Nico whined when Percy pulled his fingers out, only to gasp a second later when three were pushed back in. "I-is this… all I'm good for?" he purred, voice hitching a little as Percy's fingers moved and teased at his prostate. The burn from the stretch subsided quickly as his sweet spot was tortured, his knees growing weak.

Percy hummed and tilted his head to the side as he bit at Nico's shoulder. "No, but it's definitely a bonus."

Nico whinged and wiggled his hips again. "Fuck, Percy, I'm ready, just fuck me already." His impatience grew as his orgasm brimmed. He didn't want to come before Percy was inside him. He felt Percy's fingers slide out of him and the head of the cock Nico had already become familiar with press against his entrance. A thought occurred to him right before Percy could push inside.

"W-wait…" he gasped, looking over his shoulder. "Don't we need a condom?"

Percy chuckled and kissed along Nico's jaw, rocking his hips so his cock slid along the cleft of Nico's ass, making him tremble. "Vampires can't get STDs, babe. Do you still want me to wear one?"

Nico blinked. "Oh…" Well that was a plus. "Fuck no, I don't."

"That's what I thought." Percy laughed and pushed all the way inside with one thrust. Nico choked on his cry, glad that the wall was there or else he would have likely collapsed. Percy growled behind him and wrapped his arms around Nico's thin waist, rocking his hips minimally until Nico whimpered his go ahead. Percy pulled out almost all the way and pushed back inside with a groan, licking his way up Nico's back.

The blood had all washed from their bodies and now the water was working to get rid of the sweat that seemed to be pouring off them. Nico trembled as Percy fucked him. At this angle and with their size difference, Nico could feel Percy's cock pressing against the inside of his abdomen. It felt strange and incredibly good. He thought this sort of thing was something that only happened in animated porn, but it seemed like he was wrong. It pissed him off that Percy couldn't reach his prostate from this angle though. The pleasure half blinded him but it was just not enough. It was so close to pushing him over the edge that it was maddening. Nico loved prostate orgasms and he almost refused to touch his cock when he was being fucked unless his partner was incompetent. Percy was anything but that.

"P-Perce…" he panted, looking over his shoulder and reaching down to drag his nails across Percy's arm. "Wanna… change…"

Percy seemed to understand his strained words because he pulled out with a grunt. Nico almost collapsed on the floor of the tub when Percy let him go. Percy's big hands gripped his waist and turned him around and Nico was startlingly reminded of just how small he was when Percy pressed him against the wall, hooking his legs up and around his waist. Nico was light but he wasn't that light. Percy seemed to lift him like he weighed little more than a pillow.

Nico's arms wrapped around Percy's neck, fingers tangling into his head. His head fell back with a loud whack against the tile wall of the shower when Percy pushed back inside. Angles meant everything, it seemed, as the beautiful curve of Percy's cock meant that Percy slid hard over Nico's prostate with each thrust. It was a very good thing Percy was holding him up because Nico went limp within seconds, his arms still loosely around Percy's neck. His eyes rolled back in his head as a moaned clawed it's way up his throat. He could hear himself echoing around the bathroom walls and it was filthy-and it turned him on more than he cared to admit.

"Ah, Percy!" he gasped, his stomach giving an odd sort of jolt of pleasure, warning him of his impending orgasm. Percy just growled, his thrusts becoming rougher and more sporadic. Nico could tell he was close as well. Nico yanked Percy's mouth away from his throat with a tug on his hair. Nico bit his way into Percy's mouth, tugging at his lips with his teeth until Percy parted them for him. It was a very violent kind of kiss and it was sexy as hell. Everything about their relationship seemed to be at least a little violent.

Percy's fingers had bloomed pretty purple bruises on Nico's hips and waist and thighs, his claws occasionally digging into his flesh when he lost control momentarily. The little sparks of pain mingled with the pleasure sent Nico's head reeling.

Nico's stomach coiled as his orgasm threatened and he barely had time to whimper against Percy's lips before his body shuddered and he was moaning Percy's name, head cracking back against the wall and his insides tightening around Percy's cock.

The soft, choked noise Percy made right before he came normally would have made Nico laugh at how cute it was but he couldn't seem to manage it seeing as he felt strangely like every bone in his body had turned to mush.

Percy rode out his orgasm against Nico's prostate as the younger trembled against his chest, the overstimulation sending Nico's world into darkness.

Nico moaned softly and rolled over. His hips ached and his back ached and he was sweating something fierce. He wiggled around in an attempt to free himself from the jumble of blankets, blinking blurry-eyed around the brightly lit room. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Percy… 's too bright."

Nico heard a chuckle from somewhere off to his right and a soft click, meaning the light had been shut off. Nico experimentally pulled the covers down and looked around. He was laying in their bed (it almost made Nico choked when he realized he was referring to it as 'theirs') and Percy was leaning against the bedroom door frame with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

Nico practically moaned at the sight. (Though, at Percy-dressed in only a pair of black jeans and a tight fitting tank top-or at the coffee, Nico wasn't entirely sure.) He sat up with a lot of effort and a groan and reached out for the mug Percy offered him, scooting over on the bed to let Percy sit beside him as he sipped tentatively at the liquid. He felt Percy brush his bangs from his eyes and flicked his eyes up at him.

Percy smiled and chuckled softly. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that?"

Nico swallowed a gulp of coffee and shrugged, looking down at the contents of the mug. "I guess. You tell me I'm cute enough for me to believe it."

Percy hummed and drank his own coffee.

"Your body okay?" Percy asked, tilting his head to the side. Nico nodded and chewed at his lip. He could tell Percy could hear him thinking. Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in a stupidly sexy way. "You regretting it?"

Nico shook his head, maybe a little too fast because a little coffee sloshed over the edge of his mug and onto his fingers. He licked them clean. "Just don't particularly want to be anyone's sex toy, is all."

Percy raises an eyebrow and made a noise like he could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Who said anything about you being a sex toy?"

Nico blinked up at him in surprise. "You said… that I belonged to you."

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Well yeah. You're mine, but that doesn't mean that if you are really unhappy here you can't leave. I'm not going to force you to stay here."

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. "That is a very contradictory statement," he pointed out with a flat tone. Percy glared weakly and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Smartass," Percy muttered, standing up and taking another gulp of coffee. "Come on, I'm about to start a game of COD, wanna join?"

Nico smirked and nodded, tentatively slipping out of bed as to not irritate his aching muscles. He tugged the blanket with him, as he waddled out after Percy, ignoring the way he laughed. "Shut up," he muttered. "It's your fault I'm walking like this."

Percy hummed and planted a kiss on the top of Nico's head. "I think it's cute. Little ducky~"

He avoided Nico's swinging arm by plopping down on the couch.


End file.
